Después del adiós
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde aquella noche, tres años sin ti mi amor ¿donde estarás en estos momentos? ¡2º parte de Por estar contigo!
1. Chapter 1

Después del adiós (Por estar contigo2º parte)

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta turquesa:

Estos personajes no son míos, los de Gravitation son de Maki Murakami y los de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita (Suertudas...) Excepto algunos secundarios que son solo MÍOS. Escribo este fic, porque me pareció que la historia que empece en "Por estar contigo" podía tener una buena continuación. Espero que os guste y que me apoyéis tanto como con la 1º parte n.n

Cap. 1

La blanquecina luz artificial de las farolas de la calle, apenas llegaba hasta la ventana del estudio en el 7º piso. En donde un hombre joven de hermosos cabellos dorados y ojos felinos, no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla. En esta se veía un largo texto escrito y al final del todo ponía "Fin".

Por fin había terminado aquella dichosa novela. Le había costado horrores, incluso había llegado a cogerle tirria, pero ya estaba acabada. Le dio la orden de guardar el documento y se recargó en el sillón con la mirada perdida en el oscuro techo. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco para relajarse, pero un pensamiento se negó ha abandonarle. Un triste y doloroso recuerdo con nombre y apellido: Shuichi Shindo.

Se enfadó consigo mismo ¿a que venía pensar en él ahora? Se había propuesto que cumpliría la promesa que le hizo: que seguiría adelante, que no se cerraría a las personas que le querían, que viviría sin él... que lo olvidaría...

El corazón se le contrajo dolorosamente. Los recuerdos de aquella noche no desaparecían. Ya habían pasado más de dos años desde la muerte de Shuichi, pero él no conseguía olvidar.

Después de que los dos shinigamis se esfumaran junto al alma de Shuichi, Yuki había permanecido largo tiempo arrodillado en el suelo con el cuerpo sin vida de Shuichi entre sus brazos. No se movió hasta que su hermano y Tohma lo encontraron. No pudo darles ninguna explicación de lo ocurrido, los médicos dijeron que estaba en shock. Pero en realidad Yuki era plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Simplemente no tenía ánimo ni ganas de hablar con nadie.

Nadie pudo explicar que le había ocurrido al pelirrosa. El día anterior estaba perfectamente, pero la autopsia determinó que el cantante tenía diversas heridas internas que, por alguna razón desconocida, no habían sido detectadas en sus exámenes médicos. Estás heridas tendrían que haberle causado la muerte mucho antes. Ningún médico pudo explicar como había logrado sobrevivir.

Tan solo Yuki y Tatsuha tenían idea de la verdad del asunto, pero ninguno se molestó en compartir la información.

El funeral fue llevado a cabo con la máxima discreción. Tohma puso todos los medios a su alcance, para que ni la prensa ni los fans perturbaran la ceremonia. Tatsuha se encargó de oficiar el acto, demostrando su gran capacidad para aquellas tareas. Aunque en sus ojos negros podía verse una profunda tristeza. Al funeral acudieron tanto la familia de Shuichi como sus amigos más cercanos.

En N-G Records, se recibieron todo tipo de muestras de condolencia: cartas, flores, peluches con notas... y en las puertas del edificio se encendieron cientos de velas, todo en recuerdo de una gran estrella. Por varios días los jóvenes japoneses portaron luto como muestra de respeto hacia Shuichi. Claro que como suele ocurrir siempre, con el paso de los días la gente se fue olvidando de lo sucedido hasta que aquello quedó como una anécdota más en las revistas del corazón.

Todos empezaron a olvidar mientras seguían la rutina de sus vidas, todos menos la gente que lo conocía. En especial Yuki.

El escritor había pasado todo el año posterior sumido en una depresión. Parecía que no fuera a levantar cabeza. No salía de casa, no escribía, no hablaba con nadie... se pasaba el día tumbado en la cama o el sofá con la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado. De no haber sido por la insistencia de su hermana Mika, Tohma, Tatsuha y de Ayaka hubiera acabado muriendo de inanición, porque el escritor ni siquiera tenía ánimos de levantarse y comer.

Su humor era mucho más cambiante que antes. Pasaba de un profundo estado de sopor e inactividad a furiosos arrebatos en los que se ponía a gritar y maldecir a todo aquel que tuviera cerca y a romper todo cuanto tuviera por delante. En más de una ocasión echó de casa a sus hermanos y cuñado a base de gritos. No podían ni querían dejarlo solo, pero él no quería estar con ellos y temían que al no estar Yuki cometiera alguna tontería. Así que decidieron actuar de forma... disimulada.

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por unas manos de dedos finos que le cubrieron los ojos y una voz dulce le susurró alegremente en el oído.

. ¿Quién soy?

. ¿El revisor del gas? - respondió Yuki con una medio sonrisa.

. No...

. ¿El panadero?

. Ah-ah...

. Pues solo queda el fontanero...

. Te daré una pista...

Yuki sintió como el respaldo era inclinado hacia atrás y alguien acercaba su rostro hasta el suyo depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

. Mmmh... canela - murmuró Yuki - Risa - dijo finalizando con el juego.

Las manos se retiraron y Yuki vio ante él el rostro invertido de una chica de 22 años (aunque aparentaba 18), piel clara, largos cabellos marrones ensortijados y unos preciosos ojos de color amatista que le dedicaban una mirada llena de cariño.

. Bingo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Yuki la cogió por la mano y la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo. Puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y volvió a besarla. El sabor a canela que siempre desprendía su boca debido a lo mucho que le gustaban los chicles de aquel sabor, lo enloquecía. Un sabor tan dulce como ella misma.

. ¿Has acabado ya? - preguntó ella al terminar el beso.

. Si, la novela está terminada.

. Entonces - dijo con tono meloso acariciando su clavícula despacio haciendo estremecer al escritor - ¿Cumplirás tu promesa?

. ¿Qué promesa? - dijo Yuki fingiendo no comprender y disfrutando con la cara de disgusto de la chica.

. Me prometiste que iríamos a Osaka cuando acabaras el libro. Que iríamos de vacaciones.

. ¿Cuándo dije eso? - preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

. Eiri... - dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra y con molestia al ver como le estaba tomando el pelo. Yuki sonrió de forma sensual.

. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Iremos a finales de semana - una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la chica - primero tengo que hablar con Hana y...

No pudo terminar la frase, Risa le había echado los brazos al cuello y ahora le regalaba un fogoso beso.

Así era ella, impulsiva y ardiente. Cabezota como ella sola y muy perspicaz... Estudiante de enfermería apunto de terminar. La conoció cuando Tohma le dijo que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara con la casa. En un principio solo sería una especie de empleada del hogar. Iría a comprar, le arreglaría la casa y le prepararía la comida. No supo hasta varias semanas después que también se encargaba de vigilar su salud. Se enfadó mucho en un principio, pero finalmente aceptó la ayuda de la enfermera.

Risa Kagayami era una chica muy habladora y carismática. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió que Yuki empezara a abrirse a ella, capeando con mucha gracia los arranques del escritor y soportando el temporal de manera estoica. Charlaban de temas triviales y ella siempre le escuchaba. Yuki encontraba muy reconfortante poder hablar con alguien sin que esta persona lo mirara con lástima como lo hacía su familia.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Yuki desarrolló un profundo sentimiento de cariño por aquella chica. Se convirtió en su mejor amiga y confidente siendo correspondido con un gran amor por parte de ella. Aunque Yuki en el fondo sabía que lo que sentía él, no era amor. Un gran afecto y mucho cariño, pero no amor.

En dos ocasiones en su vida había experimentado aquel sentimiento llamado amor. Cuando conoció a Yuki Kitazawa (aunque aquel sentimiento pasó a convertirse en odio cuando conoció su verdadera naturaleza) y con Shuichi. Aunque lo que había sentido por el pelirrosa había sido tan intenso y profundo, que dudaba que algún día pudiera a volver a sentir lo mismo.

El sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su pecho. Sabía que aquella chica le quería de verdad. Que poco a poco se había enamorada de él. Se sentía mal por no poder corresponderla del mismo modo, pero no podía. Por mucho que aquella chica le agradara no sentía "amor" ¿Cómo iba a obligar a su maltrecho corazón a aceptar a alguien?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico mientras el café se enfriaba sobre la mesa. Risa tarareaba distraídamente mientras preparaba el desayuno. La rutina de cada día.

. ¿Quieres bacon? - preguntó ella con la rasera en al mano.

. No, solo tostadas y un café- contestó el pasando la hoja del periódico.

. ¿Qué clase de desayuno es ese? - reprochó con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido - El desayuno es la comida más importante del día. Hay que comer bien o sino no aguantaras el resto del día y...

. Vale, vale - dijo Yuki con un suspiro sabiendo que si no aceptaba, el discurso sobre la buena alimentación duraría hasta al cena.

. También te pongo huevo revuelto ¿vale?

Yuki no contestó ¿Para que si iba a ponérselo dijera que si o que no? Tohma y Mika habían buscado a una buena chica para controlarlo. Pero él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Aunque en el fondo le agradaba tener a alguien que se preocupara por él, sin llegar a ser tan asfixiantes como lo era su hermana o su cuñado.

Su atención se vio atrapada de pronto por un gran titular en el periódico que ojeaba distraídamente.

"ENCONTRADA JOVEN DEGOLLADA EN EL PARQUE DEISHINO"

Doblo el periódico y lo colocó sobre la mesa para poder leer con más facilidad el artículo.

"La pasada noche se encontró en el parque de Deishino, el cadáver de una joven de 19 años, estudiante Universitaria que trabajaba por las noches como camarera en un bar de la zona. La muchacha hacía varios días que no acudía a trabajar y su compañera de piso tampoco sabía nada, por eso denunció su desaparición a la policía. Fue encontrada anoche por una pareja que paseaba por allí. El cuerpo presentaba numerosos signos de violencia que en un principio hicieron pensar a los investigadores que podría tratarse de algún tipo de animal, pero los reiterados ataques en lugares tan dispersos y alejados unos de otros, descartan esta hipótesis.

Con esta ya son 8 los jóvenes encontrados en los últimos dos meses. Aunque los casos se sucedieron en diferentes lugares bastante alejados unos de otros, la policía está segura de que todas fueron cometidas por la misma persona o personas, ya que aun no se sabe si estos brutales crímenes han sido perpetrados por una o varias personas..."

El periódico desapareció de su campo visual tan rápido, que Yuki se quedó con las manos puestas como si aun lo sostuviera.

. Lo estaba leyendo... - dijo Yuki con el ceño fruncido.

. Es hora de desayunar - contestó Risa doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la silla -, no de leer. Además ¿cómo puedes leer esas cosas tan desagradables? - añadió mirando el titular con desagrado.

. Hay que estar informado de lo que ocurre en el mundo - contestó el rubio cogiendo los cubiertos -, por muy desagradable que sea.

. Morboso - murmuró la chica bebiendo su café.

Yuki volvió a mirar el periódico y una idea cruzó su cabeza.

. ¿No sueles pasar por el parque Deishino cuando vas a casa de tu hermana?

. Pues si - dijo ella mirando también el periódico -, pero nunca he tenido ningún problema - suspiró -. Con lo tranquilo que ha sido siempre ese parque...

. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Pero ten cuidado cuando vayas por allí.

. Si mamá - bromeó ella con una gran sonrisa feliz de ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella el escritor.

Yuki no dijo nada, solo se levantó y fue a su estudio a seguir trabajando en el borrador de su nueva novela, que debía de enseñar la semana siguiente después de su pequeña escapada con Risa.

Se sentó ante la pantalla y empezó a releer lo que ya tenía escrito. Sus dedos rápidamente empezaron a teclear las frases que su mente ideaba.

. Eiri, yo me marcho ya - dijo Risa asomándose al estudio -. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana.

. Muy bien - dijo Yuki sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla - ten cuidado.

. Si, hasta mañana, y no trabajes demasiado.

Unos pasos ligeros por el pasillo y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con cuidado anunciaron que definitivamente estaba solo en casa.

Mucho rato después, ya llevaba bastante adelantado el borrador de su novela, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido estridente de un despertador.

Se levantó molesto y se dirigió al dormitorio para apagarlo (o estrellarlo contra la pared), pero se desconcertó al comprobar que el ruido no venía del dormitorio, sino de la cocina. Al llegar vio la mesa de la cocina dispuesta con un cubierto una nota y el despertador en el plato.

Lo cogió y lo apagó de un manotazo, después leyó la nota, reconociendo de inmediato la letra de Risa.

Eiri amor, es hora de comer. Tienes la comida lista en una fiambrera en la nevera, solo tienes que ponerlo en un plato y calentarlo ¡Pero cómetelo ¿eh!

XXX

Risa.

Yuki suspiró y miró el despertador que aun tenía en la mano, eran casi las dos de la tarde. Suspiró otra vez, tampoco era mala idea tomarse un descanso. Sacó la comida de la nevera, la calentó y se sentó a comer. Mientras lo hacía se percató de que el periódico seguía doblado sobre la silla. Alargó la mano y lo cogió para continuar leyendo el artículo, pero se topó con que faltaban varias hojas, entres ellas la del artículo del asesino en serie. Frunció el ceño con disgusto. Risa tenía la mala costumbre de usar los periódicos para envolver cosas sin darle tiempo de acabar de leerlos. Tiró el periódico de nuevo sobre la silla y continuó comiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche encontró al escritor nuevamente sentado en su escritorio, como tantas veces lo había encontrado a lo largo de los años. Yuki dio por finalizado el trabajo dándole la orden al ordenador de guardar y cerrar. Apagó el ordenador y se desperezó cuan largo era. Observó el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad que se extendía ante él. Las luces de los edificios formaban curiosos mosaicos en las superficies acristaladas con el blanco de las luces encendidas y el negro de las habitaciones vacías. Los ríos de luz que formaban los coches en su camino de regreso a casa. Por alguna razón, sintió unas enormes ganas de salir a dar una vuelta. Llevaba todo el día encerrado en su estudio trabajando y no había salido del piso en los últimos tres días.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, se puso su abrigo, cogió el paquete de tabaco y el mechero de encima de la mesa y los guardó en el bolsillo junto a las llaves de casa. Después salió tras apagar las luces.

La luna llena se veía hermosa refulgiendo en todo su esplendor, bañando las calles con su plateada luz. Yuki caminó tranquilo por las semi desiertas calles por varios minutos, hasta que casi sin darse cuenta llegó a un parque que le traía demasiados recuerdos. Una leve sonrisa melancólica curvó sus labios mientras cogía un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

La leve brisa nocturna agitó las doradas hebras de su cabello suavemente. El humeante hilillo que despedía el cigarro encendido en sus labios se elevaba formando sinuosas formas que eran arrastradas por el ligero aire. Y entonces lo escuchó, una voz, dulce cargada de nostalgia, que cantaba a medio tono en la noche.

"Cuando el ocaso llega, pienso en ti,  
esos cariñosos pensamientos van mucho más allá que las palabras,

dedicadas a alguien.

Aún ahora (puedo recordar), la luz pálida,

que iluminó su silueta desde el cielo nocturno esa noche."

Yuki sintió estremecer su corazón, aquella voz... aquella canción... no podía ser... pero... Echó a correr por el camino buscando su origen.

"Y estoy esperándote, en este cuarto sin ti, acompañado del sonido del reloj,

pero ese eco en mi adormecido corazón, es como el sonido de tus pasos."

Yuki llegó finalmente a la barandilla del mirador que había en lo alto de la cuesta del parque y se detuvo con la respiración agitada mirando a su alrededor.

"Todavía estoy esperándote, aquí solo¿donde estás ahora, ves la luna que vimos juntos ese día?"

Los ojos de Yuki vagaron por la oscuridad provocada por la ausencia de la bombilla de una de las farolas. A varios metros de él, entre las sombras del parque, pudo distinguir una silueta que se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Pero no podía ser, era imposible, una locura... No podía estar allí, él estaba... estaba...

La oscura silueta que hasta el momento le había estado dando la espalda se volvió lentamente hasta quedar de cara al rubio escritor. Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron con sorpresa, pero antes de poder reaccionar. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento levantó la tierra del suelo y Yuki tuvo que cerrar los escocidos ojos. Cuando por fin pudo volver a abrirlos, ya no había nadie ante él.

Pero el estaba seguro de lo que había visto, aunque solo hubiera sido por una fracción de segundo, estaba seguro de lo que había visto...

. Shuichi...

CONTINUARÁ...

Ohayo¿Cómo os va la vida? Aquí me tenéis con la segunda parte. Ya sé que ha pasado bastante desde que acabé "Por estar contigo", pero es que para escribir esta historia necesito saber como acababa la Saga de Kyoto y al parecer hay una conspiración mundial para impedir que me entere ;; Me explico: el tomo 8, en el que se dice el final, tendría que salir en Marzo ¡y estamos en Junio y ni flowers!

La semana pasada fui a la tienda donde suelo comprarlos y me encontré con el 9 ¡Porca miseria¿Dónde está el 8¿Se han agotado los ejemplares¿El camión se ha perdido de camino¿lo han abducido los marcianos?... La chica de la tienda dijo que lo miraría y que tal vez para este fin de semana ya lo tengan (Por favoooooor que esté T.T)

También una amiga de Neko-chan nos pasó un CD con los capis del anime "¡Bien!" diréis... ¡Y UNA M$&/(! Entre que se enganchaba cada dos por tres y había que ponerlo desde el principio y que me colgó el ordenador un par de veces, estaba que trinaba... Y lo mejor vino con el capi 13 (nótese el sarcasmo) Después de ver los cinco primeros minutos del capítulo sale un cartelito que dice "error en el disco" ¡Que error ni que leches! Ya habíamos empezado a ver el capítulo ¿ahora te acuerdas del error?

Y así me quedé sin saber el final del capitulo 13 y en consecuencia de la saga de Kyoto T.T

Bueno, gracias por escuchar/leer mis berrinches (necesitaba desahogar mi frustración) con un poco de suerte para cuando este capi esté subido ya tendré el tomo 8 ¡y por fin sabré la verdad! MUAJAJAJAJAJAAA... pero por si no ¡NI SE OS OCURRA DESTRIPARME EL FINAL! Yo solita ya lo hago muy bien y estoy intentando dejar el habito.

Por cierto, la canción que escucha Yuki en el parque, son las primeras estrofas de la traducción de la canción "in te moonlight" (no la he oído nunca, pero dicen que es preciosa y la letra me venía como anillo al dedo para el capi)

Ah, también aprovecho para agradecer a todas las que me dejasteis un reviw al final del último capítulo de "Por estar contigo": ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, 'l cRaZyxIoN l', Thinia Milondra, Lune de Barlon, Dark-san, yume, LAIN(¡una tocaya! XD), Ruri Sakuma (ruri-chan)(no me importa que me agregues, pero yo solo me conecto una vez por semana y no sé si coincidiríamos), Cyrana Ann, PandoraBlack, CeridwenBlack, Randa1, Ayumi Warui,

Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, espero no decepcionaros con la 2º parte.

Ja nee! 


	2. Cap 2

Después del adiós (Por estar contigo2º parte)

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta turquesa:

Estos personajes no son míos, los de Gravitation son de Maki Murakami y los de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita (Suertudas...) Excepto algunos secundarios que son solo MÍOS.

Escribo este fic, porque me pareció que la historia que empece en "Por estar contigo" podía tener una buena continuación.

Tratándose de esta series está más que claro, pero como hay que decirlo: esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(amor entre chicos)

Cap.2

Abrió la puerta del apartamento cargada con bolsas de papel marrón y cerró dándole un leve empujón con la cadera.

. ¡Eiri, soy yo¡buenos días! - anunció la risueña Risa mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada sin soltar las bolsas y se dirigía hacía la cocina.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y miró con disgusto el fregadero. No había ni un plato, ni sucio ni en la escurridera, lo que quería decir que Yuki no había cenado.

. ¿No se habrá pasado la noche escribiendo? - preguntó en voz alta para si misma.

Se encaminó hacia el estudio, pensando que tal vez lo encontraría durmiendo sobre el teclado o algo así, pero al pasar por delante del salón se detuvo. Desde la puerta pudo ver a Yuki sentado en el sofá con un cigarro en los labios y la mirada perdida en algún punto del ventanal.

. ¿Eiri? - preguntó tentativamente acercándose con cautela. Conocía muy bien aquella mirada, era la que había siempre en sus ojos cuando lo conoció. La que mostraba en los extraños momentos de calma antes de estallar en gritos e insultos - ¿Te encuentras bien?

El rubio apenas volvió un poco la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, apartó la mirada mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero.

. Perfectamente - contestó al fin -. Simplemente no pude dormir bien anoche.

. ¿Te duele algo? - preguntó Risa preocupada sentándose a su lado y mirándolo de forma escrutadora.

. Nada físico - murmuró él poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Risa quedó algo desconcertada con aquella respuesta y se apresuró a seguir al rubio para insistir un poco más. Le encontró vaciando las bolsas que ella había traído.

. Eiri...

. Ya te he dicho que estoy bien - le cortó en tono peligrosamente frío. Risa suspiró resignada.

. ¿Te apetece que haga unos gofres?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de desayunar, Risa se marchó al hospital en el que estaba haciendo las prácticas, dejando algo de sopa y verdura a Yuki en la nevera ignorando el comentario del rubio de que "aquello era comida para conejos."

Yuki volvía a estar sentado en el sillón dándole vueltas al tema que no le había dejado pegar ojo la noche anterior.

Después de lo ocurrido en el parque había regresado a casa casi sin darse cuenta, con la mente medio ida y repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía ser lo que había visto. Que era imposible, una locura ¿Cómo demonios era posible que se hubiera encontrado a Shuichi en el parque¡Pero si llevaba casi tres años muerto! Era imposible... no, no podía ser, seguramente había sido la nostalgia y el cansancio que había acumulado aquellos días lo que lo había hecho alucinar. Después de todo había sido en aquel parque en donde lo había conocido, justamente en aquel mirador. Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Solo eso...

El teléfono sonó en aquel momento sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Con pesadez se levantó y fue a contestar. Normalmente no lo haría, pero en aquellos momentos haría cualquier cosa con tal de alejar aquellos confusos pensamientos de su mente.

. ¿Si? - preguntó escuetamente al descolgar.

. Buenos días Eiri - dijo una voz empalagosamente alegre - ¿Como has dormido?

. ¿A ti que te importa Tohma? - le espetó buscando los cigarros en los bolsillos de su ropa sin ningún éxito.

. Veo que no muy bien - y Yuki casi pudo ver en su mente la sonrisa perpetua de su cuñado.

. ¿Qué quieres?

. Nada importante, solo quería saber si te apetecería ir a un concierto de violín esta tarde.

Yuki parpadeó un par de veces, pensando que había escuchado mal.

. ¿Qué que?

. Verás, tengo un par de entradas para esta noche. En principio, pensaba ir con Mika, pero ha surgido un imprevisto de última hora y no podremos ir. Es una pena desperdiciar unas entradas tan buenas y por eso pensé que tal vez Risa y tú las aceptaríais.

. Que considerado - murmuró Yuki encontrando por fin el paquete de tabaco sobre la mesa baja del salón -. Me da a mí que le tenéis mucho aprecio.

. Bueno, es una buena chica, amable, sincera y agradable sería...

. ¿Una perfecta esposa? - le cortó Yuki, Tohma sonrió viéndose descubierto.

. ¿Tú también lo has pensado?

. No, pero es lo que Mika me estuvo insinuando la última vez que cené con ella. Y a ti también te digo que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme por el momento y dudo que en un futuro cercano.

Tohma suspiró al ver que su cuñado no compartía la opinión de él y su esposa. Lo cierto es que cuando contrataron a Risa no tenían más intención que tener a alguien que pudiera vigilar a Eiri, pero con el paso del tiempo y al ver que se llevaban bastante bien, empezaron a ver nuevas posibilidades.

. En fin ¿quieres que te mande las entradas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A las ocho en punto el mercedes negro de Yuki se detenía ante el teatro real en el que tendría lugar el concierto. El rubio vestía un sobrio pero elegante traje oscuro que hacía resaltar aun más sus ojos y sus cabellos. Muchas de las personas que se dirigían hacia la entrada se le quedaban mirando admirados.

. En verdad que no puedes pasar desapercibido - dijo Risa mientras bajaba del coche después de que Yuki le abriera la puerta. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta los pies con escote redondo y tirantes de color azul prusiano, el cabello recogido de forma elegante y un fular a juego sobre los hombros.

. Es mi encanto animal - contestó con una sonrisa ladeada ofreciéndole el brazo.

La pareja entró en el elegante edificio y fueron en dirección a la sala de recepción en la que esperarían hasta que el concierto empezara. Yuki tuvo que saludar a varios conocidos con los que se cruzó, más por formalidad que por ganas. Todos eran peces gordos a los que conocía por Tohma o estaban relacionados con el mundo editorial. Risa estaba muy impresionada ante tanta gente famosa y aun se emocionó más cuando el escritor le presentó a Saori Aino, una novelista de relatos fantásticos a la que admiraba mucho.

. Disculpad un momento - dijo Eiri dejando a la chica con su ídolo mientras se encaminaba a los lavabos.

Le agobiaba tanta gente junta. Había intentado acudir lo más justo de tiempo posible, pero Risa había insistido tanto con que llegarían tarde que al final estaban allí con tiempo de sobras, más del que Yuki hubiera querido.

Una vez en el servicio de caballeros se lavó la cara buscando refrescarse un poco y quitarse el agobio que llevaba encima. Aun no sabía porque había aceptado asistir. Se secó las manos y salió de allí para reunirse con Risa, pero justo entonces alguien chocó contra su espalda. Al volverse Yuki se encontró con dos niñas, una de unos seis años con el cabello recogido en una trenza que le rodeaba la cabeza a modo de diadema, vestía un vestidito verde pálido y una chaquetita color natilla a juego con el lazo de sus cabellos. Sostenía un gran ramo de flores en los brazos. La otra niña, de doce o trece años, de largos cabellos negros sueltos, con un vestido de manga larga turquesa tirando más a verde y un fajín blanco en la cintura. Era esta última la que había chocado con él.

. Ayyyyyyy... - se quejaba tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

. ¿Estás bien? - preguntaba la más pequeña intentando mirar la cara de la otra.

. No... - murmuró adolorida.

. Tendrías que ir con más cuidado - dijo Yuki inclinándose y tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

La niña retiró sus manos de sus ojos sin acabar de descubrir su rostro y Yuki quedó perplejo. Los ojos de aquella niña eran increíbles, de un extraño color turquesa que jamás había visto y sus pupilas eran alargadas como las de los gatos.

. Usted ha salido de golpe del lavabo - reprochó la chica cerrando los ojos y poniéndose en pie ignorando olímpicamente la mano que Yuki aun tenía tendida.

. No seas tan maleducada - reprochó la pequeña mientras la otra se sacudía la falda -. No le haga caso, es... así.

. Gracias por tu apoyo Kazusa - dijo la otra encarando nuevamente a Yuki y el escritor no pudo desconcertarse más. Ahora sus ojos eran completamente negros -. Disculpe, pero tenemos que irnos.

Cogió a la pequeña de la mano y ambas se perdieron entre la multitud de la sala de recepción. Yuki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando olvidar el incidente, pero aquellos ojos turquesa lo habían dejado demasiado impresionado.

Encontró a Risa donde la había dejado, escuchando con atención las palabras de Saori-san.

. Eiri ¿estás bien? - preguntó Risa al verlo llegar algo pálido.

. Estoy algo agobiado con tanta gente.

. Es natural - dijo Saori-san -, pero no todos los días se puede escuchar en vivo y en directo a Hijiri Minase. Ese joven es un portento con el violín con solo 16 años ya destacaba en los conciertos de su instituto y ahora con 21 años es conocido tanto en Japón como en parte del extranjero.

. Parece que le admira mucho - comentó Risa con una sonrisa.

. Ya lo creo.

En aquel momento las luces parpadearon en señal de que los presentes tenían que ir a ocupar sus asientos para la actuación. Yuki y Risa de despidieron de Saori-san y fueron a sus asientos.

La sala fue quedando en silencio paulatinamente conforme las luces se apagaban y al final solo la luz del escenario quedó encendida. En el centro se alzaba la figura de un joven de cortos cabellos oscuros, brillantes ojos esmeralda, piel blanca y smoking negro con corbata y camisa blanca. En sus manos un fino violín de gran calidad. A su espalda había un magnifico piano de cola y en la banqueta de este estaba sentada una joven de largos cabellos castaños. Hijiri se puso en posición y empezó con los acordes. Suaves y lentos que poco a poco empezaron a tomar velocidad hasta ser casi frenéticos. Yuki sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Aquella música le recorría el cuerpo y le traspasaba el alma dejando su corazón acelerado. Una marea de sentimientos intensos eran reflejadas en aquellas notas. Hijiri terminó el Solo y todos los presentes aplaudieron. Cuando los aplausos cesaron, dio comienzo a otra pieza conjunta de piano y violín.

El resto del concierto fue igual de impresionante que el principio. Al terminar la última pieza toda la sala se puso en pie y el sonido de los aplausos se alzaba hasta la bóveda. Hijiri y su pareja se inclinaron ante el público cogidos de la mano. Yuki pudo apreciar algo de pudor en el chico, como si le diera vergüenza recibir tantos aplausos. Entonces vio como sus ojos brillaban de forma refulgente durante unos instantes al fijarse en algún punto por detrás de Yuki. El escritor miró por encima de su hombro con curiosidad y unas filas por detrás pudo ver a las mismas niñas con las que había chocado al salir del lavabo. La pequeña estaba en brazos de un hombre más o menos igual de alto que él, aunque no pudo verle la cara ya que la niña le tapaba. A la derecha estaba la otra chiquilla y a la izquierda una joven de unos 18 años con un curioso peinado. Muy corto por la nuca y dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro. La niña que estaba en brazos del hombre, saludó con la mano hacia el escenario, en ese momento el hombre cambió a la niña de brazos y Yuki pudo ver su rostro. Era un hombre atractivo de unos 26 años, cabellos marrones algo desarreglados y aun a la distancia a la que se encontraba pudo distinguir unos extraordinarios ojos violeta eléctrico. El escritor se quedó de piedra al reconocerlo. El hombre movió los labios en una frase carente de sonido y Yuki se volvió a tiempo de ver como Hijiri le dedicaba un guiño.

. Ha sido fantástico - comentó Risa mientras salían en medio del río de personas que abandonaban el lugar.

Yuki se limitó a hacer un sonido indiferente con la garganta mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a aquel grupo que había desaparecido de su vista en cuanto la gente se puso en pie para marcharse de la sala.

. ¿A quien buscas? - preguntó Risa con curiosidad.

. A nadie - contestó volviendo a mirar al frente, pero aun algo turbado. Recapacitó en lo que había visto y empezó a plantearse si no se lo habría parecido... En aquel momento vieron como Saori-san se les acercaba de nuevo.

. ¿Qué les ha parecido el concierto?

. Magnífico - dijo Risa emocionada -. Nunca había escuchado una interpretación así. Me llegaba al alma cada nota.

. Lo sé, Hijiri es especial - dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y afecto - ¿les gustaría conocerle?

. En serio - dijo Risa emocionada -, pero ¿cómo vamos a pasar a los camerinos?

. Tengo un pase - dijo con un guiño y mostrando una pequeña tarjeta plastificada -, antes no se lo he dicho, pero la pianista que tocaba esta noche con Hijiri es mi prima.

. Vaya - se asombró Risa, después miró a Yuki como suplicándole que fueran y el rubio cedió, ante aquellas amatistas acuosas se sentía desarmado.

Atravesaron un elegante corredor acompañados de Saori-san. Al llegar al final encontraron una puerta que llevaba a los camerinos. Tras atravesar otro corredor llegaron hasta ellos, en la puerta del de Hijiri estaba la joven pianista hablando con un hombre de cabellos grisáceos y mirada analítica.

. Saori - llamó la pianista con una gran sonrisa -, al final si has venido.

. Claro que sí Naomi, lo prometido es deuda. Mira te presento al escritor Eiri Yuki y a su pareja Risa Kagayami. Ella es mi prima Naomi Aino y su representante y el de Hijiri, Nakago Kuroshi.

. Encantado.

. Mucho gusto.

. Les he dicho que podían hablar con Hijiri. Si no te molesta Nakago-san - añadió mirando de forma descarada y burlona al hombre de cabellos canos.

. Ningún problema Saori-san - dijo con un leve toque en la voz que hizo saber a Yuki que aquellos dos no se llevaban muy bien -. Pero tendrán que esperar unos momentos, Hijiri-san tiene una visita importante.

. No será necesario esperar - dijo una voz a su espalda. En la puerta del camerino estaba el sonriente Hijiri Minase -. Por favor pasen.

. ¿Pero donde...? - dijo extrañado el representante al entrar en el camerino.

. Se fueron cuando fuiste a contestar aquella llamada - explicó Hijiri tranquilamente mientras todos tomaban asiento en los sillones de tapicería granate.

. Pero si no tarde ni tres minutos.

. Sería irte tú y marcharse ellos - apuntó Naomi con una sonrisa -. Coincidencia.

. Con ellos siempre es coincidencia - remugó el hombre mientras la melodía de su móvil sonaba. Lo cogió y volvió a salir del camerino para contestar.

. Pero que hombre más cascarrabias - se quejó Saori-san mirando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

. Lo sé, pero es un buen representante - dijo Naomi con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Risa estuvo charlando animadamente con los dos músicos y Saori-san, en verdad que la chica parecía estar en una nube. Yuki por su parte se limitaba a escuchar y hacer algún breve comentario. Aun no conseguía olvidar lo que había visto en la sala de conciertos. El rubio observó el camerino, muy típico de aquellos teatros-auditorios tan grandes y presuntuosos. Decoración elegante y refinada casi rozando lo barroco, mobiliario caro y montones de ramos de flores con tarjetas. Sin embargo de todos los arreglos uno le llamó la atención en particular. Estaba en el tocador en un fino jarrón de cristal tallado y las flores de una curiosa tonalidad ambarina que parecían brillar bajo las luces que rodeaban el espejo. Las había visto antes, de eso no tenía duda. Era el ramo que aquella pequeña llevaba en las manos cundo tropezó (literalmente) con ellas al salir del lavabo.

. Es un hermoso ramo - apuntó Risa al ver que tenía tan ensimismado a Yuki -. Aunque nunca había visto unas flores así.

. Yo tampoco - dijo Saori-san - por tanto han de ser de la pequeña princesa. Siempre te trae flores extravagantes.

. ¿La pequeña princesa? - repitió Risa.

. Es una gran admiradora de Hijiri, una niña encantadora - contestó Naomi - y muy lista y educada para su edad, nadie diría que tiene seis años. Por eso la llamamos princesa, se comporta como tal.

. Kazusa es muy espavilada para su edad.

Hijiri lo dijo con una sonrisa que a Yuki se le antojó un tanto melancólica y en sus ojos se reflejó algo de pena y... ¿culpa? Entonces un recuerdo afloró en la mente de Yuki: "Gracias por tu apoyo Kazusa" eso era lo que había dicho la niña antes de marcharse.

Entonces si había acertado, el ramo era de aquellas pequeñas. Y por tanto tal vez...

. ¿Y una niña tan pequeña ha venido a ver una actuación a estás horas sola? - dijo con tono casual disimulando como solo él sabía hacer, lo interesado que estaba en su respuesta.

. Claro que no - se adelantó Naomi -, vino con su hermana mayor y unos amigos. Aunque no te perdono que no me dejaras hablar más tiempo con Tsuzuki-san - le reprochó la pianista a Hijiri -, no todos lo días se conoce a un hombre tan atractivo...

. Vaya, vaya... así que te pareció atractivo ¿eh? - dijo Saori-san con burla a su prima. Hijiri también rió con ganas.

. Lamento decirte Naomi, que Tsuzuki no está disponible - dijo Hijiri con una sonrisa.

. No me digas que sale con esa chica, Kira - dijo desilusionada la pianista.

. No con ella, pero digamos que está comprometido más allá de la muerte - todos tomaron aquello como un mal juego de palabras por parte del violinista. Sin embargo, Yuki entendió el claro doble sentido de sus palabras. Hijiri también conocía la verdadera identidad del moreno.

. ¿Hace mucho que lo conoce? - preguntó observando con atención al chico.

. Lo conocí cuando tenía 16 años, me ayudó mucho en su momento - en los ojos de Hijiri seguía la misma mirada triste y nostálgica -. Desde entonces siempre que puede viene a mis conciertos. Aunque tampoco mantenemos un contacto directo.

. Debe ser difícil hacerle llegar cartas a un lugar tan lejano - dijo Yuki con toda la intención. Hijiri se tensó por un momento mientras clavaba sus profundos ojos verdes en los dorados del escritor, pero finalmente sonrió y le respondió.

. Si, lo es.

En aquel momento entró de nuevo el señor Nakago diciendo que tenían que marcharse ya rumbo al hotel porque al día siguiente tenían que partir temprano rumbo a Hokkaido para seguir con el planning. Mientras Risa se despedía de Saori-san y Naomi, Hijiri se acercó a Yuki y le dijo con tono casi confidencial.

. Parece muy interesado en él ¿Usted conoce a Tsuzuki?

. Si - dijo sin mirarle a los ojos -. Se llevó algo que era muy valioso para mi.

. Lo lamento - dijo con sinceridad el violinista -, pero si lo hizo fue porque no había más solución.

. ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? - resopló Yuki molesto.

. Porque es la verdad -Hijiri dio dos pasos y dijo sin volverse -. Duele que te arrebaten algo que amas - se volvió y miró a Yuki con unos ojos llenos de melancolía y comprensión -, pero a ellos aun les duele más llevárselo... Sufren mucho.

. Hijiri, nos vamos - llamó Naomi, el violinista inclinó la cabeza ante el escritor y se marchó.

. ¿Qué te ha dicho? - preguntó Risa curiosa mientras cogía a Yuki del brazo.

. Tonterías... - murmuró Yuki mientras la pareja también salía del edificio rumbo al coche.

Aun daba vueltas a lo dicho por el violinista "Duele que te arrebaten algo que amas, pero a ellos aun les duele más llevárselo... Sufren mucho."

¿En verdad sufrieron aquellos dos cuando se llevaron a Shuichi? No lo creía.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡KYAAAAAAAAAHHH¡¡Soy feliz¡Por fin tengo el número 8 de Yami no Matsuei! Después de tantos meses de espera... T.T ¡ya se como acaba la saga de Kyoto! y como empieza la siguiente... Y me ha desmontado parte de la historia de este fic (¡porras!) En fin, reescribiré esa parte y auh! Pero tal vez así retrase alguna entrega del fic (perdonadme .)

Reviws:

SenKo-Kun: Eres la primera en dejarme un reviw en esta historia ¡y que rapidez! Lo subí como a las ocho y media y cuando fui a desconectarme dos horas después ya tenía tu mensaje en la bandeja de entrada ¿Has visto el final del anime? yo lo he leído y he empezado la siguiente jejejeje... ¡Es genial! Terazuma celosín... XD lo de si era o no Shuichi y como a podido ser... Ya lo verás XD y Tsuzuki ya ha aparecido, aunque de lejos y sin decir nada n.n'

Lune de Barlon: lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación. Espero que te guste y en cuanto a lo de llorar, bueno eso es relativo... Si, Risa es muy buena persona. no iba a poner a Yuki en manos de una pelandrusca (¡Soy cruel, pero no tanto!)

Cyrana Ann: Pues en principio, Risa si que va a ser un poco Mary Sue(?): Estudiante de enfermería, simpática, alegre, bonita, se preocupa por el bienestar de Yuki (¿y quien no?). Quiero que en cierta forma recuerde a Shuichi, pero sin la parte loca e hiperactiva :P Gracias por darme la dirección, lo buscare en cuanto pueda ¡Arigato!

Kira: Me alegro de que te gustara tanto, la primera parte (lo escribí con la idea de que la gente llegara a llorar ¡y lo conseguí:P) Esta parte también tendrá sus momentos Angst, pero más adelante. Gracias, por decirme donde puedo encontrarla y ¡Ya he leído el tomo 8¡Por fin sé como acaba la saga de Kyoto! Y me dejó a cuadros, todo hay que decirlo o.o(mira que tiene suerte el galeno este)

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Todas tus preguntas se resolverán a medida que el fic avance XD No te preocupes y si tienes dudas déjame un reviw!

'l cRaZyxIoN l'¿Por qué me da la impresión de que te ha gustado? XD Te veo muy entusiasmada con la continuación, así que espero no decepcionarte (el refrán dice que "Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas" pero yo me esfuerzo, de verdad ;.;)

Ja ne! 


	3. Cap 3

Después del adiós (Por estar contigo2º parte) 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta turquesa:

Estos personajes no son míos, los de Gravitation son de Maki Murakami y los de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita (Suertudas...) Excepto algunos secundarios que son solo MÍOS.

Escribo este fic, porque me pareció que la historia que empece en "Por estar contigo" podía tener una buena continuación. Sobra decir que también es un crossover...

Tratándose de esta series está más que claro, pero como hay que decirlo: esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(amor entre chicos)

Cap. 3

Una semana había pasado desde el concierto del violinista, y Yuki hacía todo lo posible para olvidar, pero sin ningún éxito. Ni siquiera la escapada del fin de semana que había hecho con Risa le había ayudado a apartar aquellos pensamientos por más de unos minutos.

Sin embargo no le había querido contar sus inquietudes a la joven por más que esta le insistió. En consecuencia y tras una fuerte discusión, la chica se había ido a casa de su hermana dando un sonoro portazo al salir.

Yuki no podía reprochárselo. Él también se hubiera enfadado con un comportamiento así. Se quedaba perdido en sus pensamientos a cada rato, ignorando por completo la presencia de la chica.

. Vale, quédate ahí meditando - fue lo que le gritó antes de irse.

Pero es que en esos momentos, era lo único que quería hacer. Meditar, recapacitar y preguntarse. Por lo que había podido deducir de las palabras de Hijiri, estaba claro que el chico se había visto envuelto en alguno de los casos de aquel par. Y también estaba seguro, a juzgar por la melancolía de su voz, de que se habían llevado a alguien cercano, pero no parecía resentido por ello. Y también estaban las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de marcharse. Tal vez él tuvo una relación más cercana a los shinigamis que la que él mismo tuvo en su momento.

Yuki suspiró con cansancio mientras se frotaba los ojos. Llevaba todo el día encerrado en casa dándole vueltas al tema. Había intentado trabajar para pensar en otra cosa, pero no había conseguido nada más que desesperarse. La pantalla seguía en blanco.

Alargó la mano y cogió la cajetilla de tabaco, solo para comprobar con frustración que estaba vacía. Gruñó un par de insultos y se levantó. Tendría que ir a buscar una máquina expendedora, porque a aquellas horas los estancos ya hacía mucho que habían cerrado. Se colocó una chaqueta y salió del piso.

Caminó por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad con un par de cajetillas en el bolsillo, ya mañana compraría un cartón. No tenía ganas de regresar a su piso a contemplar la pared de enfrente. Así que en vez de seguir recto, giró a la izquierda. Sus pasos le llevaron de nuevo al parque que tantos recuerdos le traía, donde la última vez tuvo aquella borrosa visión. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras se recargaba en la barandilla del mirador.

. ¿Quien me iba a decir que un criajo desgarbado como tú me traería tan de cabeza incluso después de muerto? - murmuró mientras el humo salía levemente de sus labios.

Entonces algo vibró en su interior, como una campanilla de cristal cuyo sonido es transmitido por las hondas en el agua. Conocía aquella sensación, era la misma que tenía cuando algo que no era natural estaba cerca. Desde niño había ido capaz de percibir lo oculto, en el templo de su familia le habían enseñado a desarrollar aquella facultad. Pero a medida que fue creciendo, fue dejando de lado aquellas habilidades hasta casi olvidarlas.

Aunque en los últimos tiempos había vuelto a ser consciente de ellas. En especial cuando encontró a los dos shinigamis. Aunque el aura que percibía en esos momentos también era oscura como la que había sentido en Hisoka y Tsuzuki, esta era mucho más fría y llena de odio.

Un grito no muy lejano quebró la noche y Yuki, sin saber muy bien por que, corrió en la dirección en la que su instinto le decía que estaba aquella aura. Corrió por un camino custodiado por sendas hileras de cerezos sin flor hasta llegar a una escalera de piedra que daba a un pequeño bosquecillo. Corrió entre los secos y nudosos troncos, apenas iluminado por algunas farolas lejanas. Hasta que se detuvo junto a los latidos de su corazón al llegar a un pequeño claro.

No daba crédito a sus ojos, aquello era imposible, no podía existir tal aberración.

Ante él se alzaba una criatura de unos tres metros de altura, de cuerpo escamoso en tonos oscuros y verdes. Dos grandes alas membranosas descarnadas negras, una cola reptilesca se enroscaba en el suelo agitando la punta. Pese a estar de espaldas al escritor, Yuki pudo apreciar el terror que le imponía sin ni siquiera tenerlo de frente.

Un nuevo grito desgarrado le hizo sobresaltarse. Dio un paso atrás con tan mala suerte que pisó una rama seca que crujió sonoramente al quebrarse. El monstruo se volvió a investigar y Yuki entonces pudo apreciar la totalidad de su figura. Lo que las grandes alas membranosas no le habían permitido ver: aquel ente tenía dos cabezas. Dos cabezas con una larga y lacia cabellera negra que les cubría en parte el ensangrentado rostro. Antes incluso de que por la mente de Yuki cruzara la pregunta de ¿dónde provenía esa sangre? vio que en los musculosos brazos de la criatura, en sus garras afiladas, yacía el cuerpo ya sin vida de una joven de cabellos castaños con la garganta cercenada.

Yuki no supo reaccionar a tiempo y antes de darse cuenta, estaba acorralado contra un árbol con una de aquella gigantescas garras oprimiéndole el pecho. Intentó forcejear, pero sin ningún éxito. Aquel ser era demasiado fuerte para él. Pensaba que la presión acabaría por quebrarle las costillas.

La criatura acercó una de sus cabezas mientras la otra se mantenía reticente de acercarse, alejándose todo lo que su cuello serpentino le permitía. Yuki pudo apreciar entre los grasientos y ensangrentados mechones de pelo negro un par de ojos verdosos inyectados en sangre. La otra cabeza se revolvió inquieta emitiendo agudos quejidos que le taladraban los oídos a Yuki mientras el aire de sus pulmones se resistía a entrar. La cabeza se alejó del rostro del escritor y enfrentó a su gemela. Por unos instantes, se debatieron en una discusión ininteligible. Pero de pronto se quedaron calladas y quietas.

Sin que se dieran cuenta (y eso incluía a Yuki), habían sido envueltos lentamente por una espesa y blanquecina niebla que no dejaba ver nada a más de dos metros.

Yuki sintió el nerviosismo de la criatura y como la garra opresora le liberaba dejándolo tirado en el suelo al pie del árbol. Mientras Yuki intentaba recuperar el aliento, la criatura agitaba las cabezas en todas direcciones como buscando algo.

. Es inútil que intentes encontrarnos - dijo una voz desde algún punto de la niebla.

El monstruo empezó a dar zarpazos a diestro y siniestro, pero solo logró derribar árboles.

. Tu sentido de la percepción es nulo - dijo otra voz desde otro lugar.

Podía verse claramente que la criatura estaba más que furiosa. En ese instante pareció recordar al escritor que había dejado en el suelo unos instantes antes y sin más se lanzó contra él dispuesto a despedazarlo. Yuki lo vio venir pero no podía hacer nada para esquivarlo, el último golpe en verdad lo había dejado mareado hasta el punto de que su visión era borrosa. Lo sabía, ese era su fin...

. ¡BARRERA!

La criatura lanzó un grito desgarrador al ser repelida por una fuerza invisible que le quemó parte de su coraza de escamas.

. ¿Pero que haces! - gritó una de las voces que se ocultaban en la niebla, sin obtener respuesta.

La criatura se dio la vuelta extendiendo sus alas que eran mucho más grandes que su cuerpo y alzó el vuelo, haciéndose invisible a los pocos instantes en la lejanía del cielo.

Yuki siguió con la vista nublada a la criatura y después fijó sus ojos dorados en aquella persona que se había interpuesto salvándole la vida. Una figura delgada, de estatura media, cabellos castaños rojizos cortos, pantalones de chándal azul marino con una línea blanca en el lateral y una sudadera blanca con capucha. Respiraba entrecortadamente dándole la espalda. Yuki se puso en pie apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Aquel chico...

. Tu... ¿cómo has...? - intentó preguntar Yuki cerrando un ojo y con la vista cada vez más borrosa.

No parecía que su salvador tuviera intenciones de volverse. Incluso empezó a alejarse internándose en la niebla. Por alguna razón, Yuki no quería que se fuera, algo en su interior le gritaba que lo retuviera.

Dio dos pasos alejándose del apoyo del árbol, pero sus pies no pudieron sostener su peso. Cayó de rodillas con un sonido hueco sobre el césped húmedo. Ya apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Escuchó los pasos de varios pies a su alrededor y voces, pero no pudo entender lo que decían.

Unas manos en sus hombros lo hicieron girar de forma que quedó mirando al borroso cielo estrellado mientras, una mano cálida le retiraba el pelo de la frente. Ya no fue consciente de nada más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le dolía la cabeza, pero eso en él ya era casi costumbre, así que ignorando las punzadas en su sien y el zumbido en sus oídos intentó volver a dormirse sin abrir los ojos siquiera. Pero el sueño no venía y aquel zumbido insistente parecía acrecentarse. Se revolvió en la cama intentando taparse la cabeza con su almohada, pero no la encontró. Palmeó la cama buscándola y cogió algo blando y... ¿peludo?

Entreabrió los ojos extrañado solo para encontrarse con un oso de peluche de color caramelo mirándolo sonriente. Parpadeó un par de veces como para intentar aclarar su visión y comprobar que lo que veía era de verdad ¿Qué demonios hacía un oso de peluche en su cama? Y otra cosa ¿desde cuando su cama tenía sábanas de color azul celeste con rombitos amarillos?

Se incorporó en la cama y comprobó que no estaba ni en su cama ni en su habitación. No reconocía nada del lugar ¿dónde demonios lo habían llevado?  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que en principio le había parecido un molesto zumbido en realidad eran unas voces que venían de algún lugar fuera de la habitación. Parecía una discusión (bastante airada por cierto) aquello aun lo desconcertó más.

Cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. Todo lo sucedido la noche anterior llegó a su mente de golpe dejándolo mareado: el parque, la niebla, el monstruo, la chica muerta, aquellas voces desconocidas y aquel chico del chándal...

Se sentó al borde de la cama dispuesto a levantarse y salir de allí sin hacer ruido. Tal vez sus anfitriones ni notaran su marcha teniendo en cuenta la forma en que se gritaban.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió y una pequeña silueta se coló dando un suspiro de resignación. Yuki se la quedó mirando en silencio y con los ojos tan abiertos como ella.

Era una niña... bueno, creía que era una niña a juzgar por su tamaño y su figura, pero no estaba muy convencido. Sus cabellos era extrañamente vaporosos, como si en vez de pelo tuviera niebla, una hermosa niebla azulada que enmarcaba una cara redondeada y bonita con un par de grandes ojos de color turquesa. Vestía una ajustada camiseta de manga corta que le dejaba la barriga al aire, donde se veía al lado de su ombligo una especie de pequeño tatuaje, una Clave de Sol de color negro. Pantalones piratas ajustados y verdes y unas botas marrones que le llegaban a las rodillas, parecidas a las que alguna vez vio en las viejas películas americanas de piratas y corsarios.

La niña, le observó unos instantes en silencio y después dio un chillido y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Yuki enarcó una ceja ¿por qué se asustaba? Era él el que debería de haber gritado, no todos los días se ve a una criatura tan extraña (aunque después del de la noche anterior...), pero entonces fue consciente de algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta: Solo llevaba puestos los calzoncillos.

Por muy extraña que fuera aquella niña de seguro la había sorprendido encontrarlo casi desnudo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Las voces que hasta hacía unos momentos habían estado discutiendo, sonaron mucho más cerca.

. ¿Qué pasa¿por qué gritas?

. No... nada, nada - decía la pequeña algo nerviosa -. Ya se despertó.

. Vaya... - dijo otra voz con algo que a Yuki le pareció desilusión.

. Voy a entrar... - dijo la primera voz que a Yuki le sonó extrañamente conocida.

. No debes entrar - dijo la segunda voz muy seria.

. ¿Quieres empezar de nuevo? - dijo con tono retador.

. Chicos, chicos, calma... - intervino la niña.

. Se ha despertado antes de que pudiéramos llevarlo a su piso, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es explicarle...

. ¿Por qué tendré la sensación de que lo has hecho adrede? - dijo con ironía.

. Eso es cosa tuya.

. Haz lo que quieras Niwa, ya te las apañarás después con el jefe. No quiero saber nada de esto.

. Hisoka... - llamó la voz de la niña antes de que se escuchara un portazo en algún punto apartado de la habitación - ¿pero que pasa contigo? Estás como idiotizado desde que llegamos a Tokio.

. ¿Tú también vas a reprenderme? - dijo molesto el tal Niwa.

. No, pero hasta que no te calmes a mi no me busques - se escuchó como el silbido del viento y el sonido de una ventana al abrirse. Después un suspiro y silencio.

Yuki se había puesto su ropa, que yacía en el respaldo de una silla cercana, procurando no perderse detalle de la conversación. Aunque no había podido sacar nada en claro. No le molestaba ser cotilla, era su forma de "vengarse", ya que aquellos desconocidos le habían visto prácticamente desnudo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama tras abrocharse los pantalones esperando que aquel tal Niwa se decidiera a entrar. Sabía de sobras que estaba allí ante la puerta, veía la sombra de sus pies por debajo de la puerta, lo que no comprendía era porque no entraba de un vez.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y abrir la puerta ya cansado de esperar, cuando el pomo giró levemente y la madera cedió. Al instante entró el mismo chico pelirrojo que había conocido la noche anterior en el parque. Vestía el mismo chándal y parecía empeñado en no querer darle la cara.

. ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó secamente Yuki, haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - siguió sin obtener respuesta - ¿Sabes hablar? - preguntó finalmente con sorna.

. ¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara en el parque inconsciente a merced de vete a saber que? - contestó con voz baja recargando la espalda contra al puerta y con la cabeza gacha de forma que su flequillo tapara parcialmente su cara.

. No me has contestado.

. Ni tú.

Un nuevo silencio se instaló en la habitación. Yuki frunció el ceño, aquel mequetrefe lo estaba exasperando.

. ¿Dónde estoy? - repitió Yuki haciendo acopio de paciencia.

. En un piso.

. Eso ya lo veo - una pregunta cruzó su mente acaso aquel estúpido quería tomarle el pelo -. Y... ¿era preciso dejarme desnudo?

. Pensé que estaríais más cómodo para dormir - dijo el chico del chándal encogiéndose de hombros.

. Que considerado - dijo Yuki con desprecio - ¿Que era esa cosa del parque¿y cómo lo hiciste para espantarla?

. Son muchas preguntas no crees - dijo con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios que no pasó inadvertida por el escritor. Yuki ya estaba hasta las narices del comportamiento de aquel mequetrefe, así que antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, se levantó, lo cogió por la pechera de la sudadera y le gritó.

. ¡Déjate ya de tonterías desgraciado¡no estoy para tus juegos! O me contestas o no respondo - el joven pronunció más su sonrisa y finalmente elevó el rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

. Tan impulsivo como siempre ¿eh, Yuki?

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó el agarré lentamente. Dio dos pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar a aquel muchacho que sonreía abiertamente. Su corazón latía violentamente tras el súbito paro que le causó el shock del reconocimiento, su boca se quedó seca y las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

. Vaya - dijo el chico arreglándose la sudadera -, por lo visto no has perdido fuerza. Eso ha dolido.

Yuki seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra. No daba crédito a su ojos, no podía ser...

. ¿Qué pasa¿te comió la lengua el gato? - bromeó el chico retirándose hacia atrás el flequillo con una mano y dejando al descubierto un par de hermosos ojos de color amatista.

. Shuichi - fue lo único que salió de sus resecos labios.

CONTINUARÁ...

Aquí tenéis el capitulo tres, algo sombrío, pero bien lleno de misterios y con sorpresa final, aunque supongo que algunos ya lo sospechaban XD ¡Reaparece Shuichi¿pero como¿No se había muerto al final del otro fic? Eso lo explico en el próximo capítulo. ¡y en ese mismo daré un aviso importante! (Espero que no os enfadéis ;.;)

Siento no poder responder los reviws, pero de verdad que los agradezco de todo corazón (no me lo tengais en cuenta)

Ja ne!


	4. Cap 4

Después del adiós (Por estar contigo2º parte) 

By Tenshi Lain

Notas en tinta turquesa:

Estos personajes no son míos, los de Gravitation son de Maki Murakami y los de Yami no Matsuei son de Yoko Matsushita (Suertudas...) Excepto algunos secundarios que son solo MÍOS.

Escribo este fic, porque me pareció que la historia que empece en "Por estar contigo" podía tener una buena continuación. Sobra decir que también es un crossover...

Tratándose de estas series está más que claro, pero como hay que decirlo: esta historia contiene Shonen Ai(amor entre chicos)

Cap. 4

Las piernas le temblaron haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Se dejó caer hacia atrás sin apenas fuerza, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos desorbitados por la impresión. Fijos en aquella persona que permanecía de pie ante él.

. Debo de estar soñando - murmuró.

. Pues deberías de estarlo, solo son la cinco de la mañana, es muy temprano - dijo el chico de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa.

. Tú... estás muerto... - siguió Yuki ignorando el comentario - te vi morir...

. Lo sé -contestó Shuichi con una sonrisa triste.

. Pero si estás aquí, entonces...

. Yuki, aquello fue real - le aclaró el chico -, morí ese día hace tres años y aun ahora sigo muerto.

Yuki frunció el ceño. Aquella situación era surrealista. Ni en sus más descabellados sueños hubiera concebido algo así. Shuichi estaba muerto, muerto... no podía estar ante él hablándole como si nada... Y sin embargo, lo estaba.

Respiró hondo intentado calmar su desbocado corazón, que parecía querer saltarle del pecho. Cerró los ojos mientras soltaba el aire lentamente y volvió a abrirlos. Shuichi seguía allí.

La parte racional y analítica de su mente se puso en marcha analizando con detalle la situación. Ante él había una persona que creía... que SABÍA muerta ¿Cómo podía ser?

"Un fantasma"

Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente, pero eso no podía ser. Los fantasmas, espíritus o apariciones, no eran corpóreos ni matéricos. Y este si lo era, le había cogido y lo había zarandeado, había sentido su peso, el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración, incluso el latido de su corazón. No había nada que no le indicara que aquel sujeto estaba vivo. De no ser porque él mismo había asistido a su muerte y posterior entierro.

Se rastrilló los cabellos con una mano y cerró los ojos, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

. Esto es imposible - murmuró.

. No lo es - dijo Shuichi sentándose a su lado en la cama, pero no demasiado cerca.

Yuki se lo quedó mirando de forma escrutadora. Su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz... estaba igual que la última vez, salvando el detalle de que ahora su cabello era de color castaño rojizo en vez de aquel rosa chillón que tanto lo caracterizaba. Frunció el ceño ¿cómo podía ser que en tres años no hubiera cambiado ni un ápice? Ya tendría 22 años ¿como podía seguir conservando su aspecto aniñado?

. ¿Me vas a explicar que cojones está pasando o tengo que adivinarlo?

. Tan impaciente como siempre - musitó Shuichi con una sonrisa nostálgica -. Por donde debería empezar...

. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí cuando se supone que estás muerto? - le apuró Yuki.

. No "se supone", estoy muerto, ahora soy un shinigami. Puedo existir en los dos mundos, el de los vivos y el de los muertos. No soy un fantasma, ni una aparición, sigo siendo humano, pero no estoy vivo - se calló un momento para ver si Yuki preguntaba algo, pero al ver que el rubio se limitaba a escucharlo atentamente, prosiguió con su relato -. Mi trabajo consiste en investigar cualquier tipo de suceso extraño relacionado con la desaparición de almas humanas que no consiguen llegar al Más Allá para ser juzgadas.

. ¿Por qué? - preguntó Yuki.

. No pude avanzar porque había algo muy importante que me ataba a la vida. Por eso me convertí en shinigami.

. Entonces estos tres últimos años has estado "vivo" y nunca nos has dicho nada.

. No es tan simple Yuki - dijo Shuichi negando con la cabeza -. A los shinigamis nos está prohibido restablecer cualquier vínculo con nuestra vida pasada. Estar hablando contigo ahora mismo, supone un grave quebrantamiento de las normas. No quiero ni pensar en lo que me dirá el jefe cuando se entere - Shuichi se estremeció visiblemente.

Yuki seguía observándolo en silencio. Sentía algo cálido que lo llenaba de nostalgia. Hablar con Shuichi (aunque fuera de aquel tema tan extraño), hacía que una grata calidez despertara en su pecho. Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando lo escuchaba parlotear durante horas sobre lo que había estado haciendo durante el día.

. Además, de estos tres años, he pasado dos en trabajos de despacho en Tohôku, Hokkaido y Kinki. Apenas hace un mes que me trasladaron a Tokio y solamente por este caso, en cuanto lo resuelva regresaré a mi puesto anterior...

. ¿Qué quieres decir con "este caso"?

. El... "ser" con el que topaste anoche, está causando muchos problemas en el Más Allá. Mi misión y las de mis compañeros es detenerlo antes de que el número de víctimas crezca más.

. ¿Compañeros?

. No estoy solo en esto. Una de las reglas básicas es que los shinigamis no pueden trabajar solos, tienen que hacerlo en parejas. Aunque para este caso más bien somos un grupo, como el caso afectaba a varios departamentos...

. Parece que estés hablando de una empresa o algo así - comentó Yuki alzando una ceja.

. Lo cierto es que el funcionamiento del ministerio es básicamente así - acotó Shuichi rascándose el mentón.

Después ambos se quedaron en silencio observándose. Por más que Yuki buscaba no encontraba cambios externos en Shuichi (a parte del pelo), aunque si pudo apreciar cierto cambio en el brillo de sus ojos. No sabía como describirlo, simplemente... su mirada era diferente. Shuichi por su parte si podía ver los cambios en su antiguo amante. Tenía buen aspecto y estaba más atractivo que nunca, el tiempo había acentuado aquel punto de madurez sexy que tanto le caracterizaba... Se sonrojó levemente al pensar en eso y se gritó a si mismo que se centrara.

Yuki sonrió ante el súbito rojo en las mejillas del joven, no había cambiado nada y eso le gustó. Lentamente empezó a acercarse con cierto toque predador, Shuichi lo observó estático y expectante con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a nada, la ventana se abrió de golpe y una espesa niebla blanquecina entró.

. ¡Shuichi¡Shuichi¡Shuichi! - dijo una voz infantil y al instante la niebla empezó a compactarse y a adoptar la forma de la niña que Yuki había visto antes - Viene... Oh, vaya... ¿interrumpo? - dijo con picardía.

Yuki estaba inclinado hacia Shuichi con los rostros muy cerca, pero ya está. El ex cantante se puso de pie ampliando la distancia y levemente sonrojado.

. No - contestó algo molesto -. Yuki, te presento a Koe, mi espíritu acompañante. Koe, él es Yuki...

. Me alegro de volver a verte - dijo con una sonrisa al escritor.

. ¿Cuando le has visto? - preguntó Shuichi tan confundido como el rubio. La chica se limitó a acentuar su sonrisa y agitar enérgicamente la cabeza de derecha a izquierda con los ojos cerrados. Al instante su vaporosa melena se volvió negra, al igual que sus ojos.

. Eres tú... - dijo Yuki al reconocerla como a la niña con la que había chocado al salir del baño en el teatro.

. ¿Cuándo os habíais visto? - insistió Shuichi mosqueado. Mientras el cabello y los ojos de Koe volvían a su aspecto natural gradualmente.

. En el concierto de Hijiri.

. Oh... Ahora entiendo porque Tsuzuki estaba tan raro... - musitó Shuichi -. Pero no me has dicho porque has entrado con tantas prisas.

. ¡Ah, si! He visto a Tatsumi que viene hacia aquí.

. Seguro que el idiota de Hisoka se ha chivado - remugó Shuichi muy molesto.

. Kurosaki no se chiva, informa. Que es más de lo que has hecho tú - dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos se volvieron a mirar sobresaltados.

Allí había un hombre de unos treinta años, tez clara, cabellos castaños pulcramente peinados y traje chaqueta marrón impecable. Tras sus gafas de montura fina, se ocultaban unos gélidos ojos azules que observaron a los presentes analíticamente.

. Tatsumi... verás yo... - dijo Shuichi poniéndose tenso y empezando a sudar frío.

. Ahórrate tus excusas para el jefe Konoe - le cortó el hombre en un tono que no era descortés ni grosero, pero si espeluznantemente frío -. Yo solo he venido para asegurarme de que no "te pierdes" de camino al ministerio.

. Deben de estar realmente convencidos de que Shuichi se escapará si mandan a Tatsumi a buscarlo - susurró Koe a Yuki. Al escritor le llamó la atención el exceso de confianza de aquella mocosa.

. Tu también vienes Koe - dijo el hombre de gafas sin mirarla.

. Eso ya lo sé - dijo la pequeña dando una voltereta desde la cama hasta el suelo y quedando de pie al lado de Shuichi.

. ¿Y Yuki...?

. Kurosaki se encargará de él - respondió escuetamente Tatsumi poniendo una mano sobre el hombro a la vez que Koe se abrazaba al otro brazo de Shuichi. Al instante los tres se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro.

Yuki parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y se frotó los ojos, pensando que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

. No es demencia Yuki-san - dijo una voz. Al levantar la cabeza se topó con un par de frías esmeraldas.

. Tú... - murmuró Yuki al reconocer a uno de los shinigamis que en su momento se llevaron el alma de Shuichi - ¿A dónde se ha llevado a Shuichi?

. Eso no es de su incumbencia - dijo con tono tranquilo y frío, pero no por ello a Yuki dejó de sonarle maleducado -. Enfádese cuanto quiera conmigo, pero no voy a contarle nada - Hisoka rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su cazadora vaquera -. Niwa... digo Shuichi ya ha hablado de más.

. Antes también le has llamado Niwa - dijo Yuki mientras el muchacho le miraba con aquellos ojos tan fríos como los suyos - ¿por qué?

. Ya se lo he dicho, no puedo decirle nada - dijo Hisoka poniendo sorpresivamente un conjuro sobre el pecho del escritor, el cual cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón profundamente dormido -. Buenas noches Yuki-san.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio de los diez Reyes, exactamente en el despacho del jefe Konoe...

. ¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN ESA CABEZA¿CÓMO SE TE TIENEN QUE DECIR LAS COSAS PARA QUE ENTIENDAS? NO SE PUEDE INVOLUCRAR A HUMANOS EN LAS INVESTIGACIONES...

Shuichi permanecía de pie ante el escritorio del jefe aguantando el chaparrón. No era la primera vez que le sermoneaban y la pregunta que siempre se hacía vino a su mente ¿Cuanto tiempo podía aguantar el jefe Konoe chillando sin pararse a tomar aire?

. ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO NIWA!

. Si, señor - se apresuró a contestar cuadrándose como si fuera un soldado. El jefe Konoe le dio la espalda remugando y miró por la ventana. Se hizo un tenso silencio durante unos interminables segundos.

Llamaron un par de veces a la puerta y Konoe dio permiso para entrar. En el despacho aparecieron Tsuzuki y Tatsumi. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Shuichi pudo ver a Koe haciéndole un signo de ánimos con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Tatsumi se acercó al jefe Konoe con unas carpetas en las manos y Tsuzuki se quedó de pie al lado de Shuichi. En un rápido intercambio de miradas, el veterano shinigami le guiñó un ojo a Shuichi para reconfortarlo. El más joven solo sonrió levemente.

. Según esto - dijo Konoe sin apartar los ojos de los documentos que tenía entre las manos -, el ente atacó anoche el parque tal como habíamos previsto... ¿Qué tal está Kira?

. Perfectamente - contestó Tatsumi -, Watari dice que ya está restablecida. No llegó a ensañarse con ella así que con una noche ha bastado para que pudiera regenerar los tejidos de su cuello.

. Ni siquiera tendría que haber resultado herida - dijo Konoe molesto -. Teníais que atraparlo antes de que la cogiera.

. Lo intentamos jefe - intervino Tsuzuki -, pero algo quebró la barrera. La trampa no se activó. Como si alguna magia externa hubiera interferido...

. Niwa... - dijo Konoe mirando a Shuichi.

. ¿Por qué me mira a mí? - dijo el chico molesto. Pero calmó su genio al ver la mirada fulminante de su superior.

. Si te miro a ti, es porque TÚ estabas encargado de registrar la zona en busca de posibles fuentes de energía que pudieran interferir.

. Y lo hice - refutó el chico muy seguro -. Si alguna energía externa intervino, no estaba en el parque cuando lo rastreé.

. A veces las fuerzas energéticas fluyen por debajo del suelo y solo emergen cuando algo las altera, como nuestro conjuro de contención... - dijo Tsuzuki.

. Rastreé esa zona durante tres días seguidos - insistió Shuichi -, conozco a la perfección donde está cada cúmulo de energía natural, síquica o astral. No había NADA que pudiera interferir.

. En tal caso solo hay una explicación - dijo Tatsumi mientras se subía las gafas en un gesto automático. Todos lo miraron -, que la fuerza que interfirió no perteneciera al área del parque. Algo o "alguien" trajo esa energía.

. ¿Estás diciendo que la barrera no funcionó solo porque Yuki estaba allí? - preguntó Shuichi entre molesto e intranquilo.

. No había nadie más allí - le recordó Tatsumi con tono sereno.

. Querrás decir que no vimos a nadie más - intervino Tsuzuki -. Para quebrar nuestro conjuro se requiere mucha fuerza espiritual, no se yo si Yuki-san sería capaz...

. En cualquier caso - dijo Konoe con cara de pocos amigos -, ese monstruo se os escapó y como no hagamos algo por atraparlo cuanto antes, lo más probable es que vuelva a matar.

Todos guardaron silencio con el corazón oprimido. Llevaban un mes siguiendo la pista a aquel ser desconocido. La noche anterior había sido la vez que más se le acercaron, pero se les había escapado. Tendrían que volver a tenderle una trampa, pero seguramente ahora sería más difícil hacerle caer.

. No podemos permitir que siga paseándose a sus anchas - dijo Konoe mirando a sus subordinados -. Tenemos que detenerlo YA. Todas las almas de sus víctimas desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas y ese ser la devora...

. En ese caso, ya nada se puede hacer por ellos - comentó Tatsumi. Tsuzuki y Shuichi bajaron la mirada con una mezcla de pena y rabia - ¿Qué hacemos con el escritor?

. ¿Qué hacemos de que? - preguntó Shuichi poniéndose a la defensiva.

. Seguramente no te diste cuenta porque estabas muy ocupado sirviéndole de escudo - dijo Tatsumi con la seriedad que le caracterizaba, aunque Shuichi no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran -, pero el monstruo no parecía muy convencido de si debía atacarlo o no.

. Es cierto - confirmó Tsuzuki.

. Si por poco lo aplasta contra el árbol.

. Pero no llegó ha hacerlo - continuó Tsuzuki -. Ni siquiera tenía heridas de consideración, como bien comprobaste - Shuichi retiró la mirada aun más sonrojado.

. ¿Qué insinuáis¿Qué Yuki tiene algo que ver con ese monstruo? - dijo Shuichi tras unos segundos de silencio.

. No es necesario, tal vez Yuki tiene "algo" que frena a ese ser. Un poder oculto, algo que lo ahuyenta... sin que Yuki sepa que lo tiene.

. Y de ser así ¿qué hacemos?

. Por el momento vigilarlo - acotó Tatsumi -. Ese ser nunca ha dejado testigos y no creo que empiece ahora. Lo mejor sería que permaneciera en el piso por el momento.

. Dudo que Yuki acepte eso - comentó Shuichi en voz baja.

. Pues tendrá que hacerlo - contestó Tatsumi algo brusco -, si no lo tenemos vigilado será un blanco fácil.

. Muy bien, Tsukiori, Kazusa y Niwa continuareis investigando las posibles zonas de ataques. Ahora que ya hemos establecido su pauta no podemos despistarnos. Tsuzuki, tú y Hisoka os encargareis de vigilar al escritor.

. Jefe yo...

. Ni una palabra más Niwa - le interrumpió el jefe con mirada refulgente -. No te quiero cerca de ese hombre. Si no fuera por tu habilidad de detección, ahora mismo te sacaba del caso. Mantén las distancias y no mezcles lo personal con el trabajo ¿entendido?

. Si señor - dijo Shuichi con la cabeza baja.

. Bien, podéis marcharos ya.

Tsuzuki y Shuichi dejaron el despacho en silencio sin decir nada más. Una vez fuera Koe se les acercó.

. Shuichi ¿y esa cara? - preguntó mirando al castaño - Tampoco ha ido tan mal, sus gritos solo se han escuchado por dos minutos, nada más - Shuichi le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

. Gracias por los ánimos, Koe. Voy a dar una vuelta nos vemos después.

Koe y Tsuzuki solo lo vieron alejarse cabizbajo.

. ¿Acaso lo han retirado del caso? - preguntó ella.

. No, pero le han prohibido acercarse a Yuki.

. Entiendo - murmuró.

. Tengo que ir a hablar con Hisoka y explicarle la situación. Intenta animar a Shuichi.

. Déjalo en mis manos - contestó la pequeña espíritu dándose un golpe en el pecho con sonrisa orgullosa. Una vez que el shinigami de ojos violetas se desapareció, Koe fue en busca de su joven amo.

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Ohayo¿todo el mundo bien? Pero que bonito está el cielo en verano...

Neko-chan: Tenshi, ve al grano ¬¬ Cuanto más tardes será peor.

Vale, vale... En el otro capi dije que daría un aviso importante y ahí va (respira hondo): Voy a interrumpir este fic.

¡Antes de que empiece la lluvia de insultos y amenazas de muerte DEJAD QUE ME EXPLIQUE!

¿No queréis saber que ha estado haciendo Shuichi durante estos tres años¿quién diablos es Koe en realidad¿como acabó de Espíritu Acompañante de Shuichi¿Por qué ahora Shuichi se apellida Niwa?... ¿pica la curiosidad? Pues si queréis saberlo tendréis que leer la tercera parte de esta historia "Mi vida como Shinigami" (Sí, ya sé. Soy peor que CLAMP con su manía de hacer Crossovers... supongo que de tanto leer sus historias algo se me ha pegado)

En un principio iba a explicar todo esto a base de FlashBack's pero de esta forma el fic quedaría muy confuso, así que preferí hacer un "entremedias": "Mi vida como Shinigami". Está situada cronológicamente entre "Por estar contigo" y "Después del Adiós". Es una forma de enlazar ambas partes de una forma menos brusca. Además esta estará más centrada en los personajes de Yami no Matsuei que las otras dos.

Se que me odiareis por hacer esto... ¡pero es necesario y prometo que vale la pena! ;.; (o eso espero -.-)

¡Aviso para Nabichan Saotome Tendou! No se si has recibido el mail, pero por si acaso: Si que te doy permiso para publicar mi fic en tu página. Muchas gracias por interesarte en mi historia n.n

Reviws (1º parte):

'l cRaZyxIoN l': para responder tus preguntas, me temo que tendrás que Leer "Mi vida como shinigami" y Hijiri saldrá en aquel.

Inuyka: Me alegro de que te gustara tanto como para leértelo de tirón. Aunque comparado con "Blue Wings" (mi otro fic de Gravi), no tiene demasiadas páginas. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y lamento hacer este corte, pero de verdad merece la pena.

Kira: je je... pues intento actualizar una vez a la semana, pero cuando no se puede... Tsuzuki y Hisoka tendrán más protagonismo en la 3º parte(que en realidad es la segunda :P) Espero que te guste.

Fallen Marauders¡madre mía! todos los reviws seguidos. Gracias por molestarte en dejarme uno a cada pocos capis (yo normalmente dejo uno en el último que he leído cuando la historia es muy larga XD) Por cierto ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que fuera Tohma? O.o? Me alegro de haber podido desconcertarte y de conseguir unas lagrimitas XD esa era mi intención con ese capitulo tan emotivo. Cuando lo escribí no estaba muy convencida, pero después de enseñárselo a mi hermana Neko-chan y verla llorar a lágrima viva, me tranquilicé. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. ¿Por qué todo el mundo odia a Risa? Es una buena chica...

Cyrana Ann: je je... si era Shuichi y es Shinigami, pero el por qué está en "Mi vida como Shinigami".

Reviws (2º parte):

Senko-Kun: je je... aquí ya explico un poquito, pero ya has visto la nota final del capi ¡Por favor no te enfades T.T!

Kira: La aparició de Sant Jordi... digo, de Shuichi ha causado conmoción XD pero si quieres saber que ha pasado exactamente tendrás que leer la 3º parte de la historia. El principio estará narrado desde el punto de vista de Shuichi y después ya disgrega.

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: Eh... creo que te has liado O.O... o te he liado yo... En esta historiaNO aparecerá nada de DNAngel, solo cogí el apellido Niwa, porque fue el 1º que me vino a la cabeza (me encanta el manga n.n) Neko-chan¿Que es eso del capítulo 14? "Por estar contigo" solo tiene 13.

Shaak - Ti: Si, Shuichi es Shinigami. Me alegro de que te guste, aunque tal como lo has dicho parece que te la hayas comido a mordiscos XD

Lune de Barlon: Se que voy a morir por esto, pero de verdad que es necesario que haga este corteT.T Neko-chan: No me la mateis que solo tengo una hermana y si lo haceis no podrá terminar los fics Tenshi Lain¿solo por eso te intereso ¬¬ #?

Cyrana Ann: Si, Shuichi es Shinigami y también recibe alguna que otra repreimenda XD y si Shuichi te parece más serio... je je... Tres años como Shinigami cambian a cualquiera ;P y bueno va a haber un corte, pero no porque me vaya de "vagaciones", sino porque la historia lo requiere. Este año solo habrá piscina T.T

'l cRaZyxIoN l': Si quieres ver el porque de los cambios en la actitud de Shu, tendrás que ir a "mi vida como Shinigami" Al principio no, pero a mitad de historia Hisoka tendrá MUCHO protagonismo. Ya lo verás.

Ja ne!


End file.
